


Blessing in Disguise

by NekoNexus_Sky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Demon Summoning, Demons, F/F, Love, Non-Sexual Submission, Suicidal Thoughts, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNexus_Sky/pseuds/NekoNexus_Sky
Summary: You keep failing and making mistakes, and you can't take the pain anymore. You start to form the circle to summon a demon who will take even the most broken messes for their own. However, it seemed even here you had made a mistake. But is that mistake a bad thing or a blessing in disguise?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 24





	Blessing in Disguise

You were at the end of your rope.

You couldn't stand life anymore and were willing to do anything to escape this painful life.

You made the summoning circle, but the ring was made incorrectly, so instead of a cruel and unyielding monster, you got the exact opposite.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The succubus howled in delight as she was set free, and the succubus in question flared up as usual with wings spread.

"Foolish mortal, you have made your last...mistake?"

The succubus looked down at you, covered in cuts and eyes full of pain. Well beyond what could ever be needed for a summoning.

"What in Hades, who has hurt my prize so?!"

You look down and whisper that it was yourself, in self-hatred.

The succubus, understanding why you would do such a thing as summoning her with such an evident lack of caring for yourself, looks at you saddened but not disheartened.

"Mortal...I came here to punish you for doing such a supposed prideful act as summoning myself and make you my slave. That would be where you would have to earn my favor even to lick the boot that would step on you. I would take that supposed pride from you and break you down to nothing."

You immediately look down; you could think of no better fate for someone as useless as yourself.

"However, that seems to be unnecessary as there is no pride to take. You have already suffered more than enough by your own hand."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You look up in confusion, as you do not understand what she means by that. What does she intend to do with you, then? She chuckles at your confusion and smiles softly,

"You shall become my pet. My...lover. I shall shower you in praise and love. I shall dress you in the finest fibers in all of Hell. You shall be as well-fed as I in the delicacies of the lands."

You are now even more confused. You fucked up at life and fucked up at the summoning, you have done nothing right, and yet you are being rewarded, why?

The succubus just smiles and slowly lifts your chin with soft eyes; you never thought possible in a demon.

"I am a succubus. I take the mortal's reason for summoning me and give them the opposite. Normally, that is pride and dominance, however...with you...I see pain, suffering, and a loss of meaning in your life. I shall take those from you, and pleasure, love, and purpose shall take their place."

You look up with the faintest glimmer of hope that she is not pulling a sick joke, and she whisks you away with her into her realm. Even from the moment you arrive, you are waited on like royalty by lesser demons and fed and dressed with the finest that the succubus can offer.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This pampering continues for a while, but strangely enough, she does not claim you. You are confused but happy to be loved finally. You cry almost every day to her, and every time she holds you close. She tells you the reasons of how special you are and how much you mean to her. Strangely enough, that list keeps growing every single day, and you have no idea why.

Eventually, she leads you to a room you have never seen before in the weeks, you think, you have been here. It is a room with two lesser demons, and she looks at you with both hope and worry.

"Today...is the day I want to mark you as mine. However, you have been so precious to me. I will offer you a choice. You may be marked, and forever be my lover and pet, or I shall let you return. I would not do this for anyone else."

Your eyes widen in disbelief; she would let you return? That is something no demon has done in a long time! This is how much she has come to love someone like you?

You immediately fall to her knees, begging her to stay. Screaming how much you need her, how much better your life is, and how you finally have a purpose that makes you happy.

The succubus just tears up and kneels, holding you tightly and crying. You didn't realize demons could cry, but here she is, and you realize every tear is for you.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She slowly stands, and one of the lesser demons brings a branding iron and presses it hard onto your back. It leaves a burn with her mark imprinted on you forever.

The succubus looks at you as you wince in pain, but the pain turns into pure adoration as she picks you up to take care of you. You are hers forever.

"My...Master. My world. My purpose. I love you."

She sighs and holds you tightly and lovingly, knowing she has an eternity to enjoy the spoils of your failed ritual.

"Je t'aime aussi, ma bénédiction déguisée."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave comments and feedback. It is always appreciated. 
> 
> Twitter handle is @NB_Nexuses


End file.
